East Blue Rogues
by Meowth22
Summary: While searching for an underwater treasure, the Buggy Pirates gain an unexpected new recruit in the form of a young Fishman-Human hybrid. A depiction of the East Blue Saga, from the perspective of the villains-with a particular focus on the Buggy Pirates. Also, will contain elements from the first two movies.
1. Prologue

"Alright boys, here the treasure is!"

The Buggy Pirates gaped at their captain. The Big Top was in the middle of the sea, no land in sight.

"Where, captain?", Mohji, the 1st mate, asked.

Buggy pointed, "At the bottom of the ocean floor, at this coordinate. So, one of you will have to go down and get it."

He took notice of his crews' paling faces, "Is there a problem?"

Mohji was the first to speak up, "Well, you see, Captain, I would be honored to help you, but, I have to stay aboard with Rich, y'know how cats are about water."

"If I'm not on deck with him, he gets nervous," Mohji turned to his lion, "Right, buddy?"

Ritchie nervously nodded his head upon being fixed by the captain's glare.

"Hmmm, and what about you, Cabaji?", Buggy turned to his 2nd mate.

"Um…," Cabaji paused, "Captain, might I make a suggestion?"

"Do so."

"I suggest we draw straws-and the one who draws the shortest straw goes first!"

"What an excellent idea, Cabaji," Buggy smiled before barking orders, "Ok, men, line up!"

…

 **Shells Town:**

"Ah, Captain Morgan, what a pleasure to meet you!" the sculptor Pietro greeted his client, "I am honored."

"As you should be," the gigantic Marine captain gruffled.

"Shall I show you the statue?"

"Yes," Morgan answered, "but I warn you, the last few 'artistes' that have tried to capture my magnificent likeness…", tapping the tip of his axe with his regular hand, "fell short of the task."

Pietro gulped before regaining his composure, "I assure you, sir, this will be to your utmost satisfaction."

"It had better be."

"May I present to you…", Pietro pulled the curtain off his statue, "My masterpiece!"

"It is…" Morgan paused, in awe, "excellent."

…

 **Syrup Village:**

"Good morning, Klahadore," the store owner greeted Kaya's bespectacled butler.

"Good morning," Klahadore spoke in his usual polite tone, "I am here for Miss Kaya's prescription."

"Of course," the owner went into the back to fetch the medicine.

The owner came back out with a bag, which he handed to Klahadore, "Do tell Miss Kaya that I asked after her health."

"I will," the butler assured him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden cry of "Get back here!"

"You can't run forever, Usopp!"

The two of them looked out the window to see, as usual, a mob of angry citizens chasing the village's long-nosed liar.

"Uhh…," the owner sighed, "That punk's up to his old tricks yet again."

"Indeed," Klahadore's voice was now dripping with contempt, "it is a wonder why Miss Kaya is so taken with him…"

…

The pirate Admiral, Don 'Foul Play' Krieg stood, clad in his golden armor, in front of every single member of his armada, all kneeling at his feet.

"Listen up, men!

Before me, stand five thousand pirates. In the sea, swims fifty vessels, each as strong as the last-except for my mighty flagship-the Dreadnaught Sabre!

Together, we have plundered the East Blue! Together, we have humbled the Navy countless times!

But, I ask, what is left when we have stolen all worth taking in this sea? Fought everyone worth fighting here?

The answer is nothing. Nothing at all. No reason left for us to stay in the East Blue.

Now, we shall set out for our true conquest-the Grand Line!

There are those that speak of the Grand Line in hushed tones. Say that its waters are too treacherous. That its monsters, both human and otherwise, are too strong to be overcome.

Bah! This is naught but the talk of weaklings and cowards!

Right here, right now, I say we put aside thoughts of these bogeyman and take what is, by right of strength, rightfully ours-the Grand Line!"

A great cheer went up around the men.

"Combat Commander Gin!"

"Admiral," Gin stepped forward before getting down on one knee.

"Are you with me, Gin? Will you sail with me to the Grand Line?"

"Admiral, I have sworn to sail with you till the very end of my life."

"Good," Krieg turned to his other high-ranking officers, "And what of the rest of you? Do you too swear?"

"Yes, Admiral Krieg, sir!"

"Good! Good!", their cheers were like energy to Krieg, "Then, tomorrow, we set out-for the Grand Line!"

…

 **Arlong Park:**

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

With all the adrenaline and joy he had gotten from the last raid, along with all the loot, this was the last piece of news Arlong wanted to hear.

"I dunno-I mean he's gone," Hatchan spoke up.

"What happened, Hachi?", Kuroobi asked, irately.

"Well, last I saw him, he was heading into the village," Hachi explained, "That was a week ago."

"The villagers wouldn't touch him-chew," Chew commented, "They know if they even scratch one of us-even the crossbreed-we'll lay waste to the whole village-chew."

"Hey, Arlong," Hachi asked, having noticed his leader walking away, "Where are ya going?"

"To Cocoyashi Village, where'd ya think?", Arlong gruffly answered as he continued his pace, "To get some answers."


	2. Prologue II

Nojiko was tending to her tangerines when a sudden "Good morning," sent a chill up her spine.

She turned around to see Arlong approaching, "What do you want?"

"Oh, why be so hostile?", Arlong smiled, "I mean, with all Nami's done for my crew, we're practically family."

Nojiko was growing all the more furious in his presence, "I asked, what do you want?"

At this tone, Arlong glared, "I want to know where Kiso is."

Nojiko blinked before hurriedly answering, "Haven't seen him."

Arlong growled, "Don't lie to me."

"I swear I haven't seen him in a week."

"Come now, where else would he be hiding than here with you?"

Genzo came running up to the house, "Nojiko, are you alright?! I saw Arlong come this way and-," when he was interrupted by Arlong, "Stay out of this, old man."

"Genzo?," Nojiko whispered fearfully, "Stay back…"

The mayor/sheriff spoke up, "You're looking for the boy, aren't you?"

This caught Arlong's attention, "Yes."

"I don't know where he is, but I have an idea how he left."

"Explain."

"A week ago, an odd man came to the village."

"What did this man look like?"

"He had grey hair, wore blue clothes, and had these strange glasses, shaped like hearts. Folks in the village saw Kiso talking with this man during his 'visit'. And some claim to witness the boy leave with him in his boat."

Arlong huffed before turning to Nojiko, "Just make sure everything's in order for Collection Day," then approached the tangerines.

Nojiko cried, "What are you doing?!"

Arlong nonchalantly plucked one tangerine, "Just inspecting your batch, is all," then began chewing on it.

"Mmmm…" Arlong grinned at the two shuddering humans maliciously, juice dripping down his mouth, "Juicy…"

…

"Keep scrubbing, you scum!", the obese pirate captain Alvida bellowed as she observed her crew cleaning the deck, "Else you'll get a taste of the mace!"

The men shuddered, "Yes, ma'am!", hurrying along with their work.

The captain was seated, her famous iron mace beside her, "Koby!"

The cabin boy rushed to her, carrying a bowl of food, "Here, ma'am!"

Alvida paused before asking, "Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Koby wasted no time in responding, "You are of course, ma'am!"

Alvida nodded before digging into the food.

…

"Alright, now, let's count the straws."

Of the men, one of the lower-ranking crewmates, a blonde, obese man named Clancy had drawn the shortest straw. He weathered under the shadow of his captain.

"Looks like," Buggy glowered at him, "you're it."


	3. The Fish Boy

"But, Captain Buggy!", Clancy pled, tears streaming down his terror-filled eyes, "I can't swim!"

"Well, you better learn fast then!", Buggy bellowed as he shoved the crewman off the side.

Clancy fell into the water with a splash. The crewmates on deck shuddered as they heard him gargle and splash below.

But suddenly, the splashing stopped, and it could be heard that someone was climbing up the ship. This puzzled the crew: if given the choice between being at the mercy of the sea and risking their captain's wrath, the majority of them would choose the former in a heartbeat. What was Clancy thinking?

Clancy's body came up on deck but made no movement on its own. Upon quick inspection, it was easy to tell he was unconscious. Which meant that he was being carried by someone or, for all they knew, something…

Buggy grew irate at the sight of Clancy, "Who said you could come back on board?" but paused when he saw Clancy drop on deck on his backside.

Now, standing before him, was a young black-haired boy, early teens at most. A red scarf covered his mouth and neck.

Buggy looked at this interloper quizzically, "Who are you, kid?", to which the boy responded, "My name is Kiso, sir. A pleasure to meet you,"

Briefly forgetting himself, Buggy smiled, "A pleasure to meet you too-wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?!"

Taken aback by the man with clown makeup's sudden shouting, Kiso blinked, "Apologies, but I saw this man fall into the water, so I pulled him out, else he would drown."

"Pulled him out, eh?", Buggy looked over the side, but was confused to find nothing but the sea, "Hey, kid, where's your boat?"

"Don't have one, sir."

"Don't have one…" Buggy paused, wondering what this kid was playing at, "Then, what the hell are you doing out in the middle of the ocean."

"Out swimming, sir."

"Swimming?", Buggy was incredulous for there was no land for many miles away, "But, how?"

"With these, sir," the boy removed his scarf.

"What the? AAAAGH! What the hell are you?!"

The entire crew screamed once they caught sight of the boy's appearance. He had sharp teeth, like that of a shark. And on his neck there seemed to be three large slits on each side.

"I'm part Fishman, sir."

Mohji pulled Buggy aside, "Captain, I've heard of these fishman. Heard that they're ten times as strong as an ordinary men-and even stronger when they're underwater."

This peaked Buggy's interest, "You don't say?"

"So…Kiso, is it?" Buggy approached the boy, "You can breathe underwater with those…"

"Gills, sir."

"Right…and just what is it you are doing out here?"

"Well, sir, I was looking for a pirate crew to join up with," the boy paused, "you are pirates, are you not?"

"What gave you that idea?", Cabaji asked rhetorically.

"The sail," the boy absentmindedly pointed up at the Big Top's black sail: a skull and crossbones with a big red nose, like its captain.

Buggy hatched an idea, "So, you want to join my crew, do ya…Okay kid, I'll give you a shot.

You see, directly beneath us lies a treasure chest lying at the bottom of the ocean. One would need to be an exceptional swimmer in order to retrieve it.

And, as you've seen with poor Clancy here…", Buggy gestured at Clancy, who was being revived by one of his crewmates, "I'm afraid we're a bit challenged on that department.

But it shouldn't be too hard for a Fishman like you, would it?"

Kiso shook his head, "No, sir."

Buggy grinned, "Well, step to it, then lad!"

On command, Kiso leaped into the water.

"Captain, are you sure about this," Mohji spoke up, "this is the first I've heard of a Fishman wanting to sign onto a human crew."

"What's your point?"

"I'm just saying: be careful around this one, his kind is trouble."

…

 **Buggy, a local orphan boy on a small island in the East Blue was planting apple tree seeds in a field when he heard a yell, "Hey, kid!"**

 **Buggy grunted. People were always interrupting him when he was working.**

" **Kid!"**

 **Oh, would he just go away?**

" **Big Nose!"**

 **That set Buggy off, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**

 **In front of him was a large man with a black moustache, "Just wanted to know where the nearest saloon is on this island."**

" **Enter the village forty steps north from here, then take a right."**

" **Thanks, kid."**

 **Buggy returned to work, grumbling, "Lousy idiot…"**

 **That night, Buggy was almost finished when he heard a tune, "** _ **Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for man. Yo ho, y**_ **-," grow closer and closer.**

 **Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him in the dark, "Hey, watch it you-."**

 **It was the same man from before, "I remember you-kid from before."**

" **What do you want?"**

" **Tell me somethin'," the man spoke, "this hard day's work?"**

" **Of course, it is."**

" **Well, what would you say if you had the chance to leave this dreary island, sail the seas, and find any adventure you want?"**

" **What are you blabbering about?"**

 **The man gave a wide grin, "I want you to join me pirate crew!"**

…

Kiso jumped back onboard, carrying the treasure chest with him, "Done!"

Cabaji opened the chest and was in awe of its contents, "Well, I'll be-hey Captain, the kid pulled it off!"

Buggy rushed excitedly to the chest, shoving Cabaji out of the way, "Lemme see!"

Drooling from his mouth, Buggy turned to Kiso with a smile, "Well, kid, a deal's a deal."

The fish boy had a hopeful look on his face, "Does this mean you'll let me join your crew, Captain…", then paused, realizing the captain hadn't given his name yet.

Buggy took the opportunity to act theatrical, "Buggy, 'the Genius Jester', the most feared rogue to ever sail the East Blue!"

Then, in a more serious tone, "And yes, you may join us."

Kiso smiled, "Thank you, sir!"

Buggy turned the rest of the crew on deck, "Men! Gather round! So, you can meet our new cabin boy!"


	4. Beast Tamer Mohji

"Three cheers for Kiso!"

The crewmen clapped their beer mugs together as they began a party to celebrate the gain of a valuable treasure and a new crewmate.

Kiso was sitting down, watching the crew take part in all sorts of revelry, with the captain himself talking center stage, but refraining from taking part in it himself, as he was still unsure of his place on the ship.

He felt a hand slap him on the back, "Hey, kid, thanks for getting me out of the water."

Kiso turned around, gaining a smile when he recognized the man as the one whose life he had saved earlier, "You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what can you tell me about the officers of this crew?"

"Sure," Clancy smiled and pointed in the direction of Mohji who was setting down meat on a plate before a drooling Richie, "Well, first you see the guy standing next to the lion? The guy with the white hair is Mohji, our first mate."

Mohji pet Richie while he ate, before standing up. He noticed Kiso staring at him and sent him a suspicious glare that caused the boy to avert his eyes. He had just gotten onboard; the last thing he needed was to get on the wrong side of the captain's number two.

"And over there is Cabaji, the captain's chief of staff."

Cabaji was sitting at a desk, taking count of the number of gold coins inside the chest that Kiso had fished out of the ocean. If he was aware Kiso was staring at him, he made no acknowledgement of it, so wrapped up he was in his work.

"Now, on paper, Mohji is, after the captain, the most powerful authority figure on this ship. However…" Clancy paused to make sure that Mohji was on the other end of the ship and thus, couldn't hear him, "Usually, most of the men defer to Cabaji."

Kiso was confused, from his experiences in the Arlong Pirates, First Mate Kuroobi's word was second only to Arlong himself in the crew, "Why is that?"

"Cabaji is stronger and more capable in a fight. Whereas Mohji is, well…" "Let's just say, if you take his lion out of the equation, he's a bit of a lightweight."

"Wouldn't this cause a conflict between the officers?"

"Oh, all the time," Clancy sighed, "It's rare to see those two guys not at each other's throats."

"And the captain allows this to go on?", Kiso was puzzled. For all his good will towards his 'brothers', Arlong would never allow his officers to fight like this.

Clancy shrugged, "As long as everyone on board understands his is the ultimate authority, the captain pays no mind to the squabbling of his officers."

"But wait", Kiso again had to ask, "I thought the first mate was supposed to be the strongest crewman. If Mohji is weaker than the chief of staff, how did he get this position?"

"The captain decided to give him the position, on account of Mohji being the first man to sign on to join the crew when the captain was starting out…"

…

 _Years prior, Mohji was a rookie lion tamer working for the Gaggle Circus. He was trying to train Richie, then just a small cub, for a routine, "C'mon, Rich! Just like we've been practicing!"_

" _Into the hoop! Into the hoop!", he pointed at the hoop that the cub was supposed to jump through._

 _But the cub remained still, feigning to be asleep._

" _You're wasting your time."_

 _Mohji turned and glared at the source of the comment, "Mind your own business, Cabaji."_

" _Do you really think people come to the show to see that little furball?"_

 _Mohji stood up, furious, "Why, you-."_

 _Cabaji laughed, "Obviously, they're here to witness my ability!"_

" _Listen, you pampered acrobat!", Mohji was about to rush Cabaji when he heard a "MOHJI!" go off behind him._

 _Mohji went pale, turned around, and got down on his knees before Gaggle, the circus' ringmaster and owner, a short, rotund man who was glaring daggers at him._

" _Yes, boss!", he cried._

" _You better have that runt of yours' up and ready in time for the show, else it's curtains for you!"_

" _Yes, of course, boss, we'll be ready!"_

 _Gaggle huffed, "As for you, Cabaji, get to your dressing room."_

" _Yes, sir," Cabaji nodded and walked away._

…

 _That night, Gaggle was standing in the middle of the ring, addressing the crowd that had paid money to attend the show. The spotlight was on him._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, the Gaggle Circle is proud to present as its opening act: the master of beasts, the fearsome, the incredible- "_

 _Inside a cover, Mohji turned to Richie, "This is it, buddy."_

" _Mohji the Lion Tamer!"_

 _The cover was removed. Mohji bowed to the crowd while Richie seemed disinterested._

" _Welcome, I, Mohji the Lion Tamer shall demonstrate my mastery of this ferocious feline by commanding him to," Mohji turned to point at the hoop set up near him, "jump through this hoop you see before you."_

 _Mohji struck his whip in the direction of the hoop, "Go through the hoop!"_

 _Richie made no movement towards the hoop, instead lying down._

 _At a loss for what to do (actually hitting Richie with the whip was beyond the pale for him), Mohji turned to face the crowd, "Apologies, folks, but you can't rush these things, y'know."_

 _The crowd weren't impressed, "BOO! BOO!"_

 _Mohji was nervously trying to placate them, "Now, now calm down! I can fix thi-"_

" _Ow!" Mohji felt something hit his head. Looking down, he saw it was an orange, "Who threw that?!"_

 _In the shadows, Gaggle turned to glare at Cabaji, who was whistling a tune to himself._

 _Laughing at the sight, the crowd soon turned to pelting Mohji with food of their own._

" _Richie, help!", he cried to his assistant, but among the food being thrown were several pieces of meat, which the lion quickly took to eating, unbothered by his trainer's plight._

…

" _That's it, you loser!", Gaggle screamed at Mohji in his office, "That's the last show that you'll bumble!"_

 _Mohji was kneeling, tears flowing from his eyes,"Please, sir, it wasn't my fault!"_

 _There was no pity in Gaggle's cold eyes, "Like hell it wasn't, you failure!"_

" _But, I-I need this job!"_

" _Too bad-you're fired!", Gaggle bellowed, "Now, you have five minutes to pack your things and leave the premises, else I'll have you thrown out on your ass!"_

 _Defeated, Mohji exited the office._

 _In the corridor, he found Cabaji waiting, his back against the wall, "Good riddance."_

 _Mohji was in no mood for a rebuttal, he went straight for his room._

…

 _Mohji, with all of his belongings (along with some food he pilfered from the kitchen) packed in a bag he was carrying, was standing in front of Richie's cage._

" _Looks like this is goodbye, bud," Mohji muttered sadly._

 _Richie sprung towards the bars, standing up on two legs as his forelegs were on the bars._

 _Mohji asked, "What is it?"_

 _Richie was trying to claw the bars off, to no avail._

 _The lion tamer gasped, "You want to come with me?"_

 _Richie's thoughts:_ _ **Where is this dumb human going with all that meat?**_

 _Mohji began crying tears of joy, "Oh, Richie, I knew it-you're the best friend I've ever had!"_

 _Mohji got to work picking the lock. Richie purred when he was released and was then handed a piece of meat._

 _Mohji pet the eating lion as they snuck away from the circus premises._

" _Off we go then, bud!"_

…

 _Mohji walked into a local bar on the island, the patrons gawking at the small lion that was following him around._

 _He walked up to the bartender, "Rum for me and some water for my lion here."_

 _The bartender glared at Mohji, "We don't serve pets, mister."_

" _But-" Mohji was about to plead when he was interrupted by a loud cry of "Listen up, boys!"_

 _The patrons of the bar turned to see a man with blue makeup on his face and a big red nose was standing in the doorway._

 _The man raised his arms up in theatrical fashion, "Each of you has, before you, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, to join up with one of the best and brightest up-and-coming pirates in the world!"_

" _Who would that be?", one of the patrons asked before burping loudly._

 _The man briefly glared at the interruption, "That would be me, you idio-," before regaining his composure, "I mean prospective crewman, that would be me Buggy! Now, join me and you shall find riches beyond your imagining, treasure that you-"_

" _Shut up, you big-nosed freak!" another of the patrons, a large bald man stood up from his stool, "Your bellowing is giving me a headache!"_

 _Buggy paused before growling in a deathly cold voice, "What did you just call me?"_

 _The bald man smirked, "Big. Nosed. Frea-", but was interrupted when Buggy gestured his hand, clutching a dagger, in the man's direction, which then shot off like a rocket off his arm. The knife was buried in the man's chest. He collapsed to the floor dead, the knife having punctured his heart._

 _With a gesture, Buggy's hand returned to the forearm, leaving no indication it had ever left, much to the awe of the patrons. He took a deep breath before addressing the men again._

" _Anyone else wish to comment upon my nose?", Buggy looked around the room with a genial smile, "No? Well then, getting back to the matter at hand, which among you wish to join me?"_

 _While most of the bar gasped in fear, Mohji considered that this rogue of the seas might just be the opportunity he and Richie had been looking for._

 _Mohji ran forward, "Excuse me, sir? Excuse me!"_

 _Buggy turned to address him, "Yes?"_

" _I, Mohji, would like to join your crew!"_

 _Buggy briefly seemed surprised before regaining his façade as a dignified pirate leader, "Really? I, um, mean welcome aboard!"_

" _On the condition that you also accept my lion, Richie!"_

 _Buggy shrugged his shoulders in a playful manner, "The more, the merrier!"_

" _Thank you, sir!", by this point, Mohji was on his knees when a thought occurred to him, "Um, just curious, sir? But, how many crewmates do you have?"_

" _Well, between you, me, and your cat, my crew is up to…" Buggy, his face growing almost as red as his nose, paused awkwardly before whispering into Mohji's ear, "three."_

 _Caught by surprise, Mohji spoke up, "Really?"_

" _There they are!"_

" _Oh no!", Mohji screamed as he recognized the approaching men as thugs who worked for the Ringmaster. Richie shivered as he hid behind the tamer._

 _The lead thug addressed them, "You really thought you could just steal the circus' property and walk away, Mohji? Hand the lion over and you won't be hurt!"_

 _Buggy stepped in between Mohji and the thugs, "Now, just a minute, did I just hear you threaten my new crewmate?!"_

" _Your what? Who the hell are you?" the thug asked, "Did one of the clowns jump ship too?"_

" _I am Buggy, a name which shall be feared by all those that sail the seas one day! And as Mohji's captain, I swear you will not harm him!"_

" _Yeah right. Listen, clown, run off before we-"_

 _The man did not finish his sentence. Both of Buggy's hands were now floating in front of him, a blade in between each finger._

 _The circus thugs were horrified by the sight, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

 _Buggy smirked. His hands flew out and began cutting the thugs to ribbons._

 _In no time at all, the remains of the thugs (all chopped up into pieces) were lying before Buggy and his new recruits._

" _Wow…Captain, you're amazing…" Mohji was in awe (and a little fear), "How did you do that?"_

 _Buggy grimaced, talking about his powers always brought that damned Shanks to the forefront of his mind, "The power of the Chop Chop Fruit, one of the Devil Fruits."_

 _He moved to change the subject, "Now then, ready to set sail with me?"_

" _Captain, do you mind if we stay on this island for just a bit more?", Mohji paused as a vengeful smile grew upon his face, "I've got a few old scores to settle," before looking at the confused look of his new captain, "And there will be some gold in it for you."_

 _Buggy contemplated this before acquiescing, "Very well then."_

…

"…And that is how Captain Buggy gained his first mate."

"So, the First Mate and Chief of Staff knew each other before they joined the captain."

Clancy nodded, "Aye and hated each other long before."

But Kiso had more questions, "So, how did the Chief of Staff come to join the captain then?"

Clancy took another sip of his mug, "That, kid, is another story…"


	5. Acrobat Cabaji

_Cabaji was getting ready inside his makeup room when he heard Gaggle bellow, "Cabaji! You go on in one minute! Get a move on!"_

" _I'll be right there, sir," he responded._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, the Gaggle Circus is proud to present: the agility, daring, and skill of our beloved acrobat-"_

 _As the ringmaster went on, Cabaji was already on his unicycle, prepared for his act._

" _Cabaji!"_

 _Cabaji rode through the cover, continuing until he reached the spotlight. Oh how the crowd cheered at the sight of him, he adored nothing more._

 _But some claps were made at closer distance than in the stands._

" _Yes, yes, oughta be quite a show."_

 _Cabaji grimaced as he recognized the voice. Turning his head, he found it was Mohji standing in front of him, sarcastically clapping._

" _Mohji?!", he exclaimed at the lion tamer, "You've got some nerve coming back here!"_

 _Gaggle ran out, fuming so much his face was turning red, "You runt! Where's my lion?!"_

 _Mohji smirked maliciously, "Right behind you."_

 _Gaggle rapidly went pale as he heard the lion's roar._

 _Mohji took in the fear on his ex-employer's face before uttering: "Kill, Ritchie."_

 _The ringmaster had only a second to scream before Richie tackled him._

 _Cabaji watched in horror as the lion gnawed on Gaggle's throat. He rushed to intervene when suddenly a man with a huge red nose appeared in between them._

 _The big-nosed man wagged his finger at him, "Now, now, my dear fellow, it would be impolite the interrupt the cat in the middle of its meal."_

" _Who the hell are you?!", Cabaji yelled._

 _To which Big Nose smirked, "My name is Pirate captain Buggy. I believe you already know my first mate here."_

 _Cabaji decided to stand his ground, brandishing his sword, "Out of my way. You're no match for my skills."_

 _Buggy let out a chuckle, "Oh really?"_

 _The acrobat rode forward, aiming to slice at the pirate's torso. He made his hit-in fact, better than he had hoped! Buggy was cut cleanly in half._

" _What the-?!", Cabaji marveled at the sight. No blood exited from the body and Buggy's top half was floating in mid-air, with the pirate maintaining his smirk._

 _Buggy gloated, "You might as well give up now. No blade can harm me!"_

 _Cabaji had to think fast, "How about fire?"_

" _Huh?", the confused Buggy responded._

" _Cap'n, look out!", Mohji cried out on the sidelines._

 _Cabaji blew out a blast of fire, which Buggy barely dodged._

 _At this, Buggy was shaken, "Good lord…"_

 _The acrobat regained his composure, now feeling he had a chance, "Not so smug now, are you?"_

" _Prepare for-", Cabaji was preparing to send out another blast when he felt a knife pressed against his throat. A knife carried by a floating hand._

 _Buggy smiled, "You were saying?", while, using his other hand, punched Cabaji off the unicycle, knocking him to the ground._

 _The pirate stood over his defeated enemy, "Well, I've got to admit you've got some skills. The kind I will need in my crew."_

 _At this, both Mohji and Cabaji's eyes went up in shock._

 _The lion tamer sputtered, "Wait-cap'n, what are you saying?!"_

 _His captain nonchalantly answered, "That I'm offering him a place in our crew for his talent, isn't it obvious?"_

" _You expect me to serve beside him?!"_

" _I expect you to do as I say-", Buggy glared at his tone, "as you swore to do! Or do I need to tell you what happens to those who break oaths to pirate captains?"_

 _This pacified Mohji, "No, sir."_

" _Good," Buggy turned his attention back to the acrobat, "Now what do you say, Cabaji, will you join me?"_

" _Of course…", Cabaji quickly pondered his few options, looking at Gaggle's remains, he realized that his refusal would mean certain death, then at Buggy's outstretched hand, "Captain."_

…

" _Gentlemen, welcome to the Big Top!", Buggy held his hands up theatrically as he brought his new recruits aboard his ship._

" _It's marvelous, Cap'n!"_

" _Yes, quite glorious, sir!"_

 _Already, Mohji and Cabaji had taken to compete in who could butter Buggy up best._

 _Richie, already hungry again, called out for meat, which Mohji interpreted as, "Ya hear that, Cap'n? Richie likes it too!"_

 _Buggy pointed out at the sea, "Now then, let's set sail!"_

 _Both men saluted, "Yes, sir!"_

 _Cabaji decided to speak up, "Um…Captain, can I ask you something?"_

" _Speak away."_

" _I have been wondering…between me and Mohji, which one outranks the other?"_

 _Buggy contemplated this, "Hmmm…well, since Mohji joined first, I find it only fair to name him my first mate."_

 _Mohji laughed and pointed at his rival, "Aha!"_

 _Cabaji yelled back, "If you think that makes you superior to me, you're dreaming!"_

 _Mohji replied with a haughty "Shut up, crewman!"_

 _Cabaji turned to Buggy, "Wait, Captain, what does that make me?"_

" _Tell ya what, Cabaji, when we grow our numbers a bit, I'll make you my Chief of Staff."_

" _Chief of Staff, sir?"_

" _It means you'll serve as a buffer between me, Mohji and the lower-ranking crewmen, communicating my orders to them and the like."_

 _Cabaji nodded, "Thank you, sir."_

…

"So that's the story of how the Chief of Staff signed on," his story done, Clancy gulped down another cup of rum.

Kiso was soaking in the new information he had gained when he felt someone touch his shoulder, "Hey, kid."

He looked up to see it was a crewman, "Yes?", he asked.

The crewman gestured in the direction of Buggy, who was now sitting at a table with his two officers, "The cap'n wants to see ya."


	6. The Cabin Boy

"Hey, kid…", a heavyset crewmember named Harroll called out while Kiso was walking over to Buggy's table.

The boy turned, "Yes?"

"Nice tat you got there. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um…", Kiso went pale when he realized the man was talking about his Arlong tattoo, then quickly thought up a cover story, "an island I passed by on my boat a few weeks ago."

"Isn't that something?", Harroll gave a mirthless laugh, his eyes having a cold glare to them, "Well, you'd better not keep the cap'n waiting."

Kiso approached Buggy, "You wanted to speak to me, captain?"

"Yes! Yes I did!", Buggy answered, a beer mug in his hand, his body stumbling around in the seat, "So, how do you like the ship?"

"It looks magnificent, sir. A worthy vessel for a great captain like yourself."

Kiso paused when he saw Buggy had his face on the table, clearly passed out.

A voice next to him spoke, "Flattery. You'll fit right in around here, boy."

Kiso turned to see Cabaji standing next to him.

"My name is Cabaji, the chief of staff," he told the boy stoically, "when the captain is absent or…indisposed as he is currently, you will be taking orders from me, is that understood."

Kiso stood at attention, "Yes, sir."

"Now, as my first order, take the captain to his quarters."

…

Kiso, carrying the unconscious Buggy, opened the door and laid him upon the bed, "Here you go, sir."

"Thanksss," Buggy, in a groggily state, spoke before pointing wearily at the hallway, "Your room is on the right."

"Thank you, sir," Kiso made to leave the room before turning around, "Um…sir, might I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead?"

"Well, where are we going?"

"Oh, maybe find an island to settle down for a bit, loot, plunder…"

"I meant-in the long-term, sir."

"Long-term?"

"Will we be heading to places far off-like…" Kiso paused, "I don't know-the Grand Line perhaps?"

"The Grand Line?" Buggy leapt up, seemingly infused with new energy, "Ha! Do you know who you're talking to, boy? The apprentice and destined successor to the Pirate King himself-Gold Roger!"

Kiso was astonished by the mention of the famous sea rogue, "Gold Roger…"

"That's right! You stick with me and you'll go to the farthest corners to the globe!"

Kiso pondered this. If this pirate was a great as he made himself out to be, then staying with this crew could be his best chance to make it back to Fishman Island. To make it back home, "Sounds great, sir."

…

Mohji met with Harroll on deck in the middle of the night, the moonlight shining along the waves.

He began the conversation, tiredly, "You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir," Harroll nodded, "it's about the new arrival."

"The fish boy," Mohji pondered, "yes, I have my own suspicions about that one."

"You see, sir, years back, I lived on this island. Nice, quiet place-"

The lion tamer let out an annoyed groan, "When did I indicate I wanted to hear your life story?"

Harroll gave a fierce glare but contined, "Getting to the point, sir, one day, a pirate crew, made up entirely of fishmen," this caught Mohji's attention, "came to our shores, saying that the island belonged to them now, and that we, the people that lived on it, now had to pay rent to them."

Mohji paused before asking, "And what did you do?"

"Well, as soon as the fishies turned their backs, me and a couple of the other folks hopped onto a raft and fled," a trace of shame was evident in Harroll's voice, "Once reaching a port, we split up. Me myself, I joined up with you fine fellows-as you know."

"But later, I heard word that the fishmen, disappointed in the tribute they received from the islanders," Harroll's eyes gave a haunted look, "slaughtered everyone-man, woman, and child…"

Mohji looked at the crewman with a rare trace of pity, "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Listen, this kid bears a mark on his arm-the same those damn fishies wore-" Harroll leaned in uncomfortably close to Mohji's face, "the Arlong Pirates."

Mohji gave a yelp, "The Arlong Pirates?!"

"Yessir, I think this boy might be a spy, looking to wait for our back is turned, then make the signal for his brethren to strike. Kill us all and take our treasure for themselves."

Mohji was panicking for the fishman pirate they were talking about was one of the strongest beings in all of the East Blue when Harroll spoke again, "For all we know, they could be circling around us as we speak."

The First Mate let out a deep breath, the possibility of the crew having to confront the dreaded Arlong Pirates thanks to their newest 'member' looming largely over his mind, "Alright, I'll think on this, but you do not make a move till I say so, are we clear?"

"Yessir," was Harroll's reply, but deep down, he felt that something needed to be done about this Fish Boy before the Big Top's crew suffered the same fate as his island.


	7. Harroll

It was a sizzling hot day, the sun burning down upon the waves. Upon the Big Top, Buggy sat in his chair, sweating, when the shadow of his new cabin boy approached.

"Your rum, cap'n."

Buggy accepted the bottle with a smile, "Thank you, lad," and began gulping down the contents.

He was interrupted by a call from up in the lookout tower, "Cap'n! Ship right ahead of us!"

Buggy, a trace of concern in his voice, asked, "Marines?"

"No, sir! I spot a black flag!"

Now that changes things, Buggy thought. He turned to face his chief of staff, "Cabaji!"

"Captain?"

Buggy bellowed, "Begin a boarding action!"

Cabaji saluted, "Yes, sir!", then began to assemble the most abled-bodied crewmen on deck, Harroll being among their number.

"You go along with them, Kiso," Buggy spoke to Kiso, "time to see you in action."

Kiso, eager to please, nodded, "Yes, sir."

…

"Charge!"

Cabaji led the crew in storming the enemy ship. Being on the frontline, he wasted no time slicing up any pirate unfortunate enough to cross his path.

"Kiso! Kiso!"

Kiso, on the outskirts of the fighting, turned to Harroll, standing next to an open hatch on the ship that would lead below-deck, waving at him.

"Down below, lad! Follow me and we'll find their booty!"

Kiso followed Harroll down the hatch's ladder. It was dark, only dimly lit with a few candles.

"Where be the loot?", he asked the crewman.

"Right here, lad, right here…", Harroll gestured for Kiso to come close while he was holding up a bag.

Kiso was right in front of Harroll when the crewman unsheated his cutlass with a snarl, "Die, you little demon!" and made a move to strike the boy on the head.

Kiso caught Harroll's arm by the wrist, the blade inches away from his hair, he cried out in dismay, "What are you doing?!"

Harroll, now struggling to regain control of his arm, had a murderous glare in his eyes, "Thought you had us all fooled didn't ye. Not me, though, I'm wise to your game."

Suddenly, a shot when out from behind Harroll. Kiso watched, stunned, as the life went out of Harroll's eyes, his corpse collapsing to the floor.

There, holding the smoking pistol, stood a disheveled, bearded man (a member of the enemy crew who hid below deck to avoid the fighting) with a trace of fear and anxiety in his eyes, "Die, you bilge rats!"

The man moved to reload his pistol when Kiso lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck reflexively. The man sputtered out a breath for a second before his neck snapped in a sickening crunch.

Kiso gasped and gazed in horror at the corpse, his mind flashing back to an earlier time…

 _All across the island, the houses were burning, the denizens lying dead in front of their destroyed homes._

 _It was the first time the Arlong Pirates had brought Kiso along on a raid. The first time he saw first-hand what they did to people who were short on the 'protection' bill._

 _The island did have a Marine squad stationed there. But, with their small numbers and ill-funded weapons, it was child's play for the pirates to take them captive._

 _Now, Kuroobi, the crew's first mate (and Kiso's 'sensei' in the art of Fishman Karate) was using the Marines (bound by the wrists and their mouths gagged) as target dummies._

 _With his student as his audience, Kuroobi went up to each Marine and snapped their neck. Kiso cringed at the sight of every snap-crunch!-but did not dare avert his eyes for he knew he would face Sensei's wrath if he did so._

 _When he was down to only one Marine, Kuroobi turned and gestured for Kiso to approach. This human, he said, was to be the boy's to finish._

 _Kiso wavered, he had never taken a life before. But, months prior, he had learned a hard-and very painful-lesson not to disobey Sensei's instructions._

 _The Marine before him was young, early twenties at most. He pleaded at him with his eyes, filled to the brim with fear._

 _Kiso reluctantly took hold of the right side of the man's neck and grabbed a bit of his hair with the other hand. The man screeched in pain, which was covered by the gags._

 _With one motion, the man's neck was snapped. Kiso let go of the body, causing it to fall onto the sand._

 _Kiso stared down at the man, haunted by his lifeless eyes, and looked up to see Kuroobi smiling at him approvingly…_

Kiso was snapped out of his flashback by a cry of victory on deck, "We've taken the ship!"

…

The crew were gathered on deck to honor one of their fallen, who was laid upon the edge and wrapped up in a sheet.

The captain, looking solemn, stood out in front. Next to him was his two officers.

"Alas, poor…", Buggy paused, his face showing slight embarrassment, before turning to Cabaji, whispering, "What was his name?"

Cabaji blinked before answering, "Harroll, captain."

"Yes, Harroll,", and Buggy returned to his eulogy, "few finer a crewman that has sailed on my ship, we now bequeath to the worthiest grave for any true man of the seas."

Harroll's body was then dumped off the side into the water for a burial at sea. With that business done, the crew then began their customary funeral process-namely drinking the enemy's recovered rum supply.

…

It was night, the moon light shown across the sea. Most of the residents of the Big Top, including the captain, were sound asleep.

The exceptions were Kiso and the First Mate who was waiting for him on deck, with his back turned to him.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes," Mohji turned to face the boy, "Shame about poor Harroll, is it not?"

"Aye, sir."

"Y'know, the night he came aboard, he spoke to me of you."

Kiso had a bad feeling in this stomach. Where was this heading, he wondered.

"Or, more specifically, of the crew you hail from."

Kiso looked up at him, concern beginning in his eyes, "Sir?"

The concern was met by a cold glare in Mohji's own, "Do not think me a fool, Fish Boy. Do you expect me to believe that the only one on deck that recognized you as one of Arlong's winding up dead when alone with you is merely a coincidence."

"Listen, sir, please- ", Kiso was cut off by Mohji snarling, "No, you shall listen. You're speaking to the First Mate, remember that always."

Kiso paused, his head down in fear as Mohji continued, "I cannot prove that you slew Harroll, but know that, from here on out, I will be watching you."

With this, Kiso nodded and silently made way for his quarters, the Lion Tamer glaring daggers at his back all the while.


End file.
